The present invention relates generally to fire hydrants and, more particularly, to a locking fire hydrant.
Firefighters need quick and reliable access to water to fight fires safely and effectively. Unfortunately, it is relatively easy for unauthorized users to gain access to currently installed fire hydrants. Unauthorized use of fire hydrants is problematic for several reasons. First, unauthorized use of fire hydrants wastes water. Second, unauthorized use of fire hydrants can lower the water pressure to the point that water cannot be moved from the fire hydrant to the engine pumper, which endangers firefighters and the communities they serve. Third, in the process of gaining access to a fire hydrant, unauthorized users can damage the fire hydrant to the point that it must be either repaired or replaced. Thus, to ensure that water is readily available when needed, communities must expend significant amounts of labor and financial resources to repair and replace fire hydrants damaged by unauthorized users.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a fire hydrant that can effectively withstand repeated attempts to gain unauthorized access thereto.